Trying to Escape the Mirror
by PrussianDisdain
Summary: Len and Rin want nothing more than to be at the top of the charts, but Miku is the only one standing in their way, With their desire strong, the twins decide to use their dark magic to destroy her musical career.
1. Trick and Treat

Crowds cheered in the streets of Osaka as the well-known, Hatsune Miku, stepped off of her tour bus and breathed in the new air of Japan. Miku has captured many hearts with her impeccable singing and even more impeccable features. As she advanced forward, the only thing separating her from her fans was a line of velvet ropes that lead to her destination: The Yamatoya Hontel. Her admirers shoved pieces of papers and pens at her, hoping to get the signature of the pop star. Miku simply smiled and quickly scribbled her signature into a few of the papers and continued on her way.

The cheering of the crowd diminished faster and faster each second that passed by. Miku stepped into the Yamatoya Honten hotel. The cerulean haired girl was immediately greeted by one of the workers. The woman had short black hair and black rimmed glasses. She was dressed in a grey uniform dress that went up to her knees and have white ruffles near the shoulders and a white collar that extended from her neck to her chest, a white pinafore tied securely around her waist, and black stockings.

"Welcome, Hatsune Miku!" The woman greeted as she bowed. Miku looked at the woman's name tag, which rested just a few inches above her breast. "恭子"(Kyoko) the name tag said.

"We are happy that you have chosen to stay at the Yamatoya Honten hotel. My fellow employees and I are going to make sure that you have the best possible experience as you stay here." Kyoko continued.

Miku smiled. "Thank you, Kaito said that we will be in room 221B." Miku stated. Kyoko quickly slid open a drawer of her desk and fished out a room key with a key chain that reads "221B" engraved in a slate of metal. Kyoko handed Miku the key, which prompted Miku to bow and thank her.

Miku made her way through the halls hastily, eventually finding room 221B. Miku fit the key into the slot and turned to knob. "Hello?" she asked as she opened the door. As she was in the room, she spotted Kaito, her manager and lover, sprawled out on their bed sleeping.

"Kaito?" Miku asked, trying not to wake him up.

"Pon pon wai wai wai pon pon wai pon wai pon pon..." Kaito mumbled in his sleep. Miku looked to her left and saw that Kaito had been watching a Japanese singing competition.

"...wasn't that just an amazing performance? Luka and Lily, everybody!" one of the judges said as the two girls, one having long, cotton candy colored hair, and the other having blonde hair of the same length stepped before them. The crowd cheered and cheered for the two girls.

"While we can agree that your singing is out of this world, we have decided that we are going to eliminate you. We felt as though Lily did not have her heart in this performance. We are deeply sorry." The judges said as Lily and Luka walked off the stage with their heads down.

Kaito began to stir but then passed out again. Miku sat on the edge of the bed with her eyes focused on the tv.

"Singing 'Trick and Treat' is Osaka's very own Kagamine Len and Rin!" the announcer said excitedly.

A boy and a girl wearing nearly matching clothing entered from opposite sides of the stage. The duo didn't look a day over fourteen. The girl, Rin, wore a black Lolita style dress with black and red striped leggings and a tight black and red long-sleeved shirt she also wore black high tops that went up to her knees. The boy, Len, wore a gothic black shirt with a black and red stripes on it and black and red striped pants. The boy also wore knee-high converses.

Miku thought that their song choice was a bit creepy.

"Deeper, Deeper you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet," Len sang.

"Come on, come on, you want to go deeper in to meet." Len continued.

"Quickly, quickly, come as fast as you're small legs can run in the dark." Rin answered

"Come on, come on, it'll be fun, let's play a game, on your mark." The twins harmonized.

Deeper into their song, there was a girl who they were singing to. They danced with her and smiled at her. The girl had long blue pigtails, a curvy figure, and a flawless face. She wore a black dress with ruffles on the sleeves that only reached just above her forearm, in which it was replace with a tighter black material. The girl wore black tights under the dress that came up to her knees.

"Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double-edged knife." Len continued.

"A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life." The twins sang.

The two blonde twins twirled the blue haired girl and they both held one of her hands. For a moment, the lights on stage went out. After about a second, they turned on and there was a little girl, who looked almost 7 years old, holding their hands. She inherited the blue hair from the other girl and the dress. This time, the girl had a blindfold tied securely around her head.

"Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I would never see," Rin sang.

"Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me," she added.

"My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early." Len smiled as he sang.

"If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?" Rin took over.

Miku's eyes widened as she kept watching. _I-Is that supposed to be me?_

"Hey look, you're laughing. Now isn't that the cutest sight?" Rin sang as she took her hands and forced a smile upon the blue haired girl's lips.

"But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight!" The girl kept staring at them.

There was something different about the vibe of the song now. The girl seemed frightened. genuinely frightened...

"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse? Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?" Len questioned.

"This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place. I'll just toll whats in your pocket, now you should not lose any face." Rin answered as she put her arms around the blue haired girl and hugged her quickly before letting go.

"Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here now. Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how." Len and Rin sang together as they pushed the girl onto the ground, the lights flashing once again, making the blue haired girl over.

The Kagamine twins grinned at the girl, their eyes having a bright, tangerine tint to them. They began stepping closer and closer to her, causing her to use her feet to slide back away from them, eventually hitting a wall.

"Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality," The twins embraced each other close and held hands. Huge smirks grew on their faces.

"Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me." they sang as they towered over the Miku-esque looking girl. The girl looked up at them, repetitions of "la la la la la la la" were being sung by some invisible force. Len and Rin leaned down to her, both kissing a side of her face at the same time. The girl's eyelids closed and a thud was heard as she fainted. Blood oozed from her open mouth as the song ended.

The crowd cheered as Len and Rin skipped to the center of the stage, in front of the judges. All three of the judge's mouths were open in awe.

"That was a absolutely beautiful performance! We all enjoyed the roleplaying that you added. It definitely put a spin on your song. We unanimously voted that you two are going to move on to round two! We wish you both the best of luck! " one of the judges sang in excitement. Len and Rin bowed and thanked them, grabbing each others hand and skipping off backstage as the judges introduced the next performers.

Miku turned around to see Kaito watching her. "Good morning, darling!" Miku said, awkwardly and surprised. Kaito grinned.

"That was Len and Rin. They are going to be competition, they are catching up to you on the charts. You seem to have remained the number one most popular musician for about 4 months now, but it seems that each week they go up one or two spots. Right now Kagamine Len and Rin are the 3rd ranking most popular musicians." Kaito explained.

Kaito sauntered to the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Miku? I can make some Takoyaki if you'd like." Kaito offered. Miku nodded and followed him into the kitchen to await dinner.


	2. Mikuo

"Kaito, I'm going to go to the market, do you need anything?" Miku asked as she slipped on a black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, a dark grey tank top and a beige cardigan. "No, I'm fine." Kaito replied as Miku tied her hair into a ponytail. Miku nodded and waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

_"Since when, your laughter become so distant? _  
_The end of joy is a thing that comes too soon _  
_Countless, the tears and lethargic tomorrows _  
_The exchanged words, everything, you should forget." _Miku sang quietly as she walked down the street to the marketplace.

Miku reached into the pocket of her cardigan and retrieved her red framed glasses. She slid the glasses to the bridge of her nose. Everyone at the marketplace was used to seeing her there since she was a frequent buyer so Miku wasn't afraid of rabid fans trying to get locks of her hair or anything.

Miku walked over to a fruit stand and picked up a basket. She began filling it with the fruits that her and Kaito could use for a fruit salad: Mandarin Oranges, Kumquats, Peaches, Strawberries, etc. She also wanted to pick up an apple for the way back. After she was satisfied with her groceries, she walked over to the elderly woman who was in charge of the stand. As the woman weighed the fruits, Miku felt a tap on her shoulder. As she spun around, she gasped in surprise. Standing before her was the two blonde twins, Len and Rin.

The duo smiled at her. Len wore a short sleeved dark grey hoodie with a scarlet colored v-neck underneath and black skinny jeans. Rin was dressed in white ruffly sun dress. "Hatsune Miku? What a coincidence that we bumped into you here of all places, right? My sister and I were taking a walk and we recognized you by your cerulean hair." Len said as he looked at his twin to continue.

"Yes, we need to hang out sometime. We're going to be in town for a few days for touring. Maybe you could stop by our hotel!" Rin suggested as she pushed her hair out the way. Len nodded in agreement. Rin pointed her finger at Miku. "I have an even better idea… You could perform with us!" Rin exclaimed.

Miku was taken aback by their sudden enthusiasm, as they have just met. Miku paid the elderly woman for the fruits and picked up her basket. "Look, that sounds nice and all but I am rather busy at the moment." Miku lied.

Len and Rin looked at each other. "It will only be a moment!" they both said in unison as they both grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her along with them.

"This is kidnapping!" Miku exclaimed. Rin smiled. "Don't worry, it will be fine." Rin lied.

* * *

Len and Rin pushed open the door to their hotel room. They weren't staying as nice of a hotel as Miku was, but it was nice nonetheless. Len and Rin grinned at each other and jumped onto their bed. "What do you think?" They asked in unison. Miku smiled. "It's actually a rather nice hotel room." she said.

"I saw your performance on television last night. I believe you were singing a song called 'Trick and Treat'." Miku said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Len asked.

Miku nodded. "It was _interesting_." she stated.The twins nodded.

"The blue haired girl who performed with us was supposed to be you." Rin stated flatly.

Miku's eyes widened. _So it wasn't a coincidence. _"Oh. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that." Miku said with a chuckle.

Len and Rin stood up in accord and pulled Miku onto the bed with them. "I was perfectly happy with standing." she laughed.

"Miku, do you realize that you and your boyfriend, Kaito, are dominating Japan right now? I wonder how we are lucky enough to have the greatest pop sensation in Japan before us today." Len asked.

"Isn't it simple? You two dragged me here." Miku said jokingly.

"I suppose we did. Would you forgive us if we made you a delicious lunch?" Rin asked. "I'm one hell of a cook," she added.

Miku nodded. "That would be very kind, thank you!"

"Rin, I need you to make Miku-san Onigiri and Ramen. I will begin making her some green tea." Len declared.

"Yes, sir!" Rin grinned.

* * *

The two blonde twins place their dishes in front of Miku. "It smells delicious! Thank you." Miku smiled.

The twins sat on both sides of the pop star. Miku took a bite of the Ramen and Onigiri. "Mmm! This is actually very good!" Miku said, eating more of it and occasionally taking a sip of tea. "We thought you might say that." Len said, grinning at Rin. Miku gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just enjoy your meal, you've earned it after being dragged here by us." Rin said.

Len stood up after a moment and leaned down to Miku's ear. "Please stand up for a moment, miss.". Miku did as he requested. Len narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you feel different, that's normal." he continued. Suddenly, Len leaned closer to her face and kissed her on her trembling lips. Miku's eyes widened. She broke the kiss and gasped. Rin twirled around Miku and, to Miku's surprise, kissed her the same way that Len did. After a moment, it was Rin who ended the kiss. Miku backed away from the twins.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Why, why, why!?" She shrieked.

"And, this is the moment where you take your leave. It has been a _pleasure _serving you, Miku. I honestly hope that we can do this again sometime, however, the spell is complete so we no longer need you." Len teased as he stepped toward Miku and ran his hand through her hair. Miku froze as she felt her hair fall to the floor. "W-what!?" she screamed as she stared at the clumps of cerulean hair that graced the carpeting. She reached up to feel the back of her head, where her hair was short and shaggy.

"What did you do to me?" she asked worriedly. "My hair, it's gone!" She continued. Len and Rin gave an evil smile to Miku. "You are forgetting the best part." Rin said as made her way over to Len. Rin quickly, and unexpectedly pushed her hands against Miku's chest and crotch. Miku backed away once more in surprise. She looked back down at her chest, or at least what was once her chest. "_Witches? _You are witches!" Miku shouted, feeling her voice get lower with every word.

"Why are you doing this!?" Miku shouted. The twins smiled softly. "All anyone cares about is sexual appeal. You are, well, were the very definition of sexual appeal. Since a majority of your fan base was men, we decided it would be best if we evened the playing field. What is one boy to two adorable twins?" Len explained.

"B-boy?" Miku questioned as she raced into their bathroom and stared into the mirror. She was speechless. Her once luscious and beautiful cerulean hair was now short and shaggy. Her chest, once busty, was now flat as a board. She didn't dare even take peek inside of her pants. Miku took the time to notice now that her face shape has also changed and looked more defined.

Len and Rin spun around the corner to face Miku. "Looks like you are _Mikuo _now." Len joked.


End file.
